


From Hand-to-hand to Hand in Hand

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky taking his sweet ass time to remember Nat, F/M, Fluff, Nat Pining for Buck, Not my normal angst for once xD, Steve having a stroke at the sight of a grinning Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Pining, memories forgotten, Steve having a stroke, BuckyNat cuteness.





	From Hand-to-hand to Hand in Hand

Cute first date ideas: hand-to-hand combat

******************

After Steve brings Bucky back from Wakanda, and reunites the team, Natasha is the one who initiates a friendship with Bucky. She understands the whole mind control thing, and is sympathetic, especially after the whole Clint debacle with Loki. Bucky is reluctant at first, but after a while even he gives in, as there is only so many times that he can ignore Steve’s sad  puppy dog look when he shuts down any attempt at conversation. Also there’s a vague recollection of Natasha, looking not that much different from present day,  from his days as the Winter Soldier, when he trained a group of young girls in a place called the Red Room. He doesn’t tell Natasha this though, he doesn’t want to dredge up bad memories for her, not when she is making the effort to be friends.

It takes a while for their new found friendship to develop into something more, as both of them are quite happy to sit in silence and not really discuss things. Half the time Bucky forgets Natasha is there, she sits so quiet, her breathing so soft, he sometimes has to strain to hear it. Natasha has a plan, she always has a plan, and she knows it’s just a waiting game. You see, the former assassin turned spy remembers Barnes all too well and good, and not just from when he shot at her to get to his target. She remembers the man who despite his cold exterior, was gentle inside and showed her kindness, amongst all the pain. So she waits, until he remembers her.

It’s a training session together that sparks the change, when it’s more than just pent up energy that is being released, and being mission ready. It’s Natasha who takes the lead, yet again, and makes an offhand comment about being in a certain position. The way she says it, triggers a memory and once one memory comes, others do too and suddenly Bucky remembers just who the woman above is. Natasha knows almost to the millisecond when he remembers, letting herself go limp as Bucky’s eyes flare with emotion. What seems like a lifetime but is only mere minutes later, she’s scooped up and thrown over the soldier’s shoulder as he marches out the training room. Steve almost chokes on his water as he walks past them, stopping to an abrupt stand still as they continue on past. Steve has never seen Natasha look so… He doesn’t know how to describe her other than creepily happily. She’s got a huge grin on her face and waves at the Captain as the former assassins turned spies go round a corner out of sight.

After that, Bucky seems to be a changed man. He’s less “frosty” as Stark likes to refer to him as. He even laughs at Sam’s jokes, and that’s saying something. Steve doesn’t comment, only watches on with a happy smile on his face. He does ask his best friend when he will get round to taking Natasha on a proper date, as hand-to-hand combat does not count as a date, even if it does end with sex. Bucky only grins, and doesn’t mention to Steve that the pair of them have already been on a proper first date. (The date was a trip to the ballet to see Sleeping Beauty, which ended in Bucky crying because he remembered seeing Natalia perform in the same ballet years ago, and Natasha holding his hands to bring him back to the present and reassure him.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a break from my normal angst I know XD  
> I am rather proud of this little drabble. Big shout out to [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/pseuds/Wino) for being my cheerleader today to get this completed and also beta reading this. You are a star ♥♥♥  
> As always, Feedback is most appreciated :D


End file.
